


only fools fall for you

by letsgostringsomebeans



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im tired, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, a also hate tagging, also i cried writing it, but - Freeform, but not really??, hhh - Freeform, i wrote this at 10pm, ish, its not explicitly stated at underage drinking but yeah its underage drinking, kinda an open ending actually, this sucks, whatever lmao, which could be bc im a baby, you can interpret it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostringsomebeans/pseuds/letsgostringsomebeans
Summary: “You know I love you, right?”“I love you t-““Not the way I want you to.”the author is sad and is projecting it onto ateez wbk





	only fools fall for you

“Y’know i love y-you right?” Wooyoung slurs, hanging off San’s arm in his drunken attempt at staying upright. 

 

“Y’ur m-my faaaaavorite hyung.” He states, suddenly swinging to the side to grip San’s cheeks. (San has a moment where hes not sure if he wants to drop him or not.)

 

“Y’r face ‘s so squishyy.” Wooyoung coos, eyes hazed and lids heavy, a sweet smile slapped across his face. 

 

San finally sighs, speaking up for the first time since picking Wooyoung up from the club he’d called from. “God, you’re so fucking drunk.” He mutters, hitching the younger boy up as he stumbles slightly. 

 

“Mmm’not drunk, you’re dr-unk.” Wooyoung mumbles, stumbling over his own two feet again. 

San sighs again, halting them in their tracks as he straightens the gray haired boy on his feet. 

He takes a closer look suddenly, hesitating when he sees the younger swaying (bad enough its making San dizzy). 

 

Another sigh and then, “Hop on my back.” He orders, only just holding back a laugh as Wooyoung’s head immediately snaps upward to look at him. 

 

“Wh-“ He starts, not able to finish his sentence as San, trying his hardest to keep the boy steady, turns around while gesturing for him to crawl on his back. 

 

Wooyoung reluctantly (and shakily) wraps his arms around the dark haired boy’s shoulders, boosting himself up to wrap his legs around San’s hips. 

 

San grunts under the wait and fumbles forward a bit, Wooyoung’s grip tightening as San regains his balance. 

 

San has been walking for 5 minutes already, having had to park farther away from the club than he’d preferred, because thats just his luck that all the closer parking spots were filled. God, why did Wooyoung have to go out and get drunk so late? And all on his own too. He’s lucky he called San too otherwise he’d have gotten into an accident while trying to drive himself home. 

 

San startles a bit as he hears a wet sniff come from Wooyoung, the boy’s fists clenching in his light sweatshirt he threw on before he left the dorm in a hurry to get him. 

 

He hears another sniffle, and then he feels a wetness on his neck as Wooyoung lays his head down on his shoulder, his own shoulders shaking. 

 

“You know i love you, right?” He croaks, suddenly sounding much more sober than before. 

 

San continues walking in his shock, silent as the boy on his back starts to sob.

 

“Cuz i do. I love you. I love you so much, god i love you so much-“ His voice breaks as he begins to sob in earnest. 

 

“I love you t-“ San starts, getting cut off as Wooyoung interrupts him with a sob. 

 

“Not the way i want you to.” He whimpered. 

 

San is shocked into silence. He sees his car a couple feet away. 

 

“San, im in love with you.” He hears Wooyoung weep, as though he’s been filled with a mother’s grief and sorrow for her the loss of her child. 

 

He opens the passenger side door, setting Wooyoung down as gently as he can to the asphalt below their feet. 

 

When he’d gone inside the club to retrieve Wooyoung, the boy had been practically glimmering, with his silver hair styled into a graceful swoop, falling just barely onto his forehead, his baby blue silk shirt, leather pants accentuating his prominent thighs. 

 

He’d looked beautiful. 

 

All he sees before him now is a small boy, his hair disheveled by the wind, shirt ruffled and stained with tears, pants torn in the knee from falling one too many times. 

 

He looks heartbroken. 

 

San doesn’t hesitate to surge forwards to wrap his around around the boy, tears of his own falling as he speaks. 

 

“Im sorry,” he whispers, tears dripping as Wooyoung buries his head into his shoulder, his sobs renewed as San clutches him in his arms like he’s about to disappear forever. 

 

“We’ll try,” San cries, “I’ll try for you.”

 

Wooyoung wails once more, a cry falling from his lips as he collapses into San, only feeling worse at the slightly taller boys pity love. 

 

“I love you too,” San croaks, “I swear to god, i do.”

 

Wooyoung looks up at him, puffy and red eyes staring back at him as his tear soaked face reflects the lamplight shining dimly over them. 

 

“I wanna go home.” He said, voice crackling in the middle as he shivers in the night. 

 

San takes him home. 

 

And gives him his jacket. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi ssjkxjxhc uh this is my first work for ateez !! sjkxnxncckkwkd uh anyway i hope you liked it ig um leave a kudos and comments ig?? i like to see peoples feedback uwu OH AND ITS 11 AT NIGHT SO THIS ISNT EDITED SKZJHXJXOSNXBX


End file.
